


Doing Alright

by measure_for_measure



Category: Queen (Band), Queen - Fandom
Genre: 1970s, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measure_for_measure/pseuds/measure_for_measure
Summary: Your world is turned upside down when you attend a party and meet a certain someone...





	1. Worth It

It was almost midnight when you rose from the grave, rolled over, and sank back down again. “Hergh,” you pulled the blankets up over your head, eyes still closed. 

Jarring in the silence, the phone that was precariously balanced on your nightstand rang. “Ah, what the…” Bleary eyed, you felt for the lightswitch with one hand and fumbled for the phone receiver with the other. “Hello?” Your voice was hoarse and sleep-filled.  
“Y/n! Why are you still awake?” The voice of your best friend Patty seemed unpleasantly loud. 

“Just woke up.” Propping yourself up against your pillows, you ran a hand through your messy hair. 

“Oh.” In the background of the call you could hear laughing and shouting. “Since you’re up why don’t you come over to my place? It’ll definitely be worth it.” 

“Mm,” you squinted at the clock and grimaced. “Why?”

She giggled, “Just do it!” 

“Mkay, fine.” You hung up and slithered out of bed. Throwing on some clothes and makeup, you grimaced at yourself in the mirror. “Oh damn. With my luck I’ll spend the rest of the night just trying to fix my eyeliner.” 

Luckily for you this was not the case, and 1:00 AM found you outside the door of Patty’s flat. Huddled in the light of a nearby streetlight, you knocked loudly. You could hear muffled music playing inside, and warm light seeped out from beneath the door.  
A few moments later it swung open, and Patty pulled you inside. “I’m so glad you made it! You’re gonna have a great time.” She grinned, and looked you up and down. “Ooh, you look great darling!” 

You raised your eyebrows. “If you say so,” you couldn’t help but laugh at her enthusiasm. “Now what’s all the fuss about?” 

“Well,” her grin widened even more, “I have someone I want to introduce you to.” 

“Alright, alright, lead the way.” You rolled your eyes, “It had better not be some guy, ‘cuz I don’t think my boyfriend would like that very much.” Deep down inside, you really did hope it was someone nice--you were just waiting for any excuse to break it off with your current lover. He was nice, but… Something was missing. 

“Right!” She grabbed your arm, and dragged you into the thick of the party. There weren’t a lot of people there--just mutual friends, but still enough to be a crowd. “Here!”

You couldn’t believe your eyes; were you still asleep after all?

“Y/n, I want you to meet Roger Taylor!” Patty was practically bouncing. 

“O-oh.” You nodded, and realized that you had never felt so clumsy and dull in your life. “Hi.” 'Damn.'

“Hi love.” He smiled at you, and you were suddenly very glad that you hadn’t just gone back to sleep. 

You swallowed--what else was there to say? Luckily for you, Patty jumped into the gap with gusto. “Oh you two! Come with me, I wanted to show you guys something.” She winked at you, and you were both grateful and utterly mortified. 

The ensuing silence as you were led through her flat was filled by the stereo perched on Patty’s bookshelf, and the fading chatter of the other guests. You were the only one who seemed to be starstruck, much to your chagrin. “So Patty, what exactly are you showing us?” It felt odd to say 'us', the word was heavy on your tongue. 

She shrugged, and opened the sliding glass door to her balcony. “Dunno. Thought the two of you might like my plants.” It was the worst excuse that you had ever heard, and you were glad that the darkness hid your embarrassment. 

“Right.” You were ushered out onto the balcony, and sank down into a chair. You had to admit, the flowers were very pretty…  
Patty slipped inside again without saying a word about her plants. “Ugh,” you muttered before you could stop yourself. 

Roger sat down in the chair next to yours. “Is being stuck with me really that bad?” He laughed. 

“Well, no, not that, uh.” You stumbled over your words, “Uh, yeah.” You sighed, and pursed your lips. 'Great!' 

He just leaned back in the chair, gazing out into the night. “So how do you know Patty?” 

Taking a deep breath, you found yourself relaxing. “Well I actually met her at school--we’ve been friends for a while now.” You smiled at the memories, “Not sure how. We’re very different.” 

He nodded, and his hair almost seemed to glow in the dim light that came from inside the house. “I see what you mean.” 

The awkwardness that had paralyzed you earlier seemed to dissipate, and the conversation blossomed. The two of you seemed to talk about every topic imaginable--except for relationships. This was gingerly avoided, as if both of you were guilty of some crime.  
Every so often in conversation he would touch your arm, your shoulder, your leg; looking at you with a sort of intensity in his eyes.  
You felt happier than you had been in a long time. The hours slipped away, and soon the first feeble rays of sunlight began to peek over the horizon. You yawned. 

“Ah fuck,” he glanced down at the watch on his wrist. “I’ve got to be going love.” 

Your face fell. “Oh… Why?” You really didn’t mean to pry, but a wave of disappointment washed over you. 

He didn’t reply at first, standing up and stretching. You lifted one hand in a small wave, but he took it in his own, pressing it gently. “I have a girlfriend waiting at home, she’ll be missing me.” His eyes were sad, but you understood. 

“Oh.” You felt like a broken record, but no other words came to mind. “Okay.” You let your hand fall back down into your lap as he went into the house to say goodbye to Patty. You felt numb, and sad. 

When Patty came out to check on you, she immediately pulled you into a hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

You sniffled, and pulled away. “It’s okay, it makes sense. I mean I have the same problem.” You laughed weakly. 

She nodded, and sighed. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” You tried to smile. “I should head home and catch some sleep. Thank you Patty, and I mean it.” Your smile was real this time. 

“Anytime, doll.” She brushed a strand of hair out of your face. “I’ve got your back.”

“I know.” You pulled her in for another hug, and the sadness became a dull ache, tinged with regret. Maybe next time…


	2. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought your life couldn't get any crazier--you were wrong.

Weeks passed before Patty invited you over again. This time, she said, it was just for the two of you to hang out and chat. You agreed, a little reluctantly. Work had been getting busier, and the relationship between you and your boyfriend had never been more strained. Maybe, you thought, getting away from it all for an afternoon would be good for you. 

Sitting on her (questionably stained) couch, you found yourself telling Patty all of your troubles. “- And I just don’t know what to do!” You finished your rant with a sigh, slouching down amongst the cushions. 

She nodded sympathetically, and as she opened her mouth to say something, a knock came on the door. She looked puzzled, but it seemed like she was hiding something. 

“Who’s that? I didn’t know you were expecting anyone else… Do you need me to go?” You started to get up, but she pushed you back down. 

“No, no! This is your afternoon off, and nothing is going to ruin it.” Patty gave you a knowing look and went to answer the door. 

You froze in your seat when you heard a familiar voice.

“Are you sure?” He was speaking quietly, but you could recognize it anywhere. 

“Roger?” You called, frowning. “What are you doing here?” 

He stepped into the living room, and this time he was the one who looked bashful. He shrugged helplessly, giving a little nod in the direction of Patty. 

“Oh.” You nodded, and closed your eyes for a moment. Of course. “Well, uh… How have you been?” 

“Fine, fine…” He turned behind him and peered back in the direction of the door. “Patty’s left.” He stated, but somehow you already knew.

“Yeah.” You grimaced. “How’s… How’s your girlfriend?” You wished you hadn’t asked.

He looked away, down at the floor. “A’right I suppose.” 

“I shouldn’t have asked, sorry.” 

He shook his head, looking back up at you. “I don’t mind.” 

“Come sit down,” you gestured towards the empty space beside you on the couch where Patty had been. 

“Thanks.” He sat down beside you, hands folded in his lap. 

You bit your lip, furiously wracking your mind for something to say. Nothing came. “Want some tea? I didn’t drink any.” You pointed at the brimming teacup that sat on the table next to you, untouched. “I don’t think it’s cold yet.” 

“Sure.” He fidgeted a little, and you felt awful. 

“Here…” You started to reach for it, but your hands were shaking. 

“Let me love, you’ll spill it.” He leaned over you, and you tried to shrink back into the couch. 

You could see your breath moving his hair, and the warmth of his body close to yours. If only-! Your thoughts were cut short by his lips on yours. Instead of getting the tea, he had leaned over and kissed you. You were in shock, unable to return the affection, but you wished he’d never stop. 

He pulled away, and a blush tinged his cheeks. “Sorry.” 

“No!” You burst out, and quickly reigned yourself in. “No, I- I didn’t mind.” You smiled at him. Then you frowned. “What about-”

He shook his head, cutting you off. “Don’t worry about it, it’ll be alright.” 

You nodded, but guilt settled in the pit of your stomach. “Are you sure?” 

He kissed your cheek gently, “Yes.” 

“Okay.” You still hesitated, but you were happy. Everything was going to be alright. Tentatively, you scooted closer and leaned your head on his shoulder--and sighed happily when you felt him slide an arm around your shoulders. Sunlight danced around you, and the silence was perfect. You closed your eyes…


End file.
